Love Or Not
by Nashi Nyuushin
Summary: Tomoyo and Uyen(OC) are the most popular girls in the school they are best buds w poor Sakura. They all share a secret w each other that they keep to themselves about, but they are not the only ones with a secret... SS ET FU
1. I'm afriad of Love

*Sakura's POV*  
  
It was a fall evening when  
  
I first laid eyes on him.  
  
He had a perfect build, messy  
  
Chestnut hair and strong amber eyes,  
  
but the moment I found out his social  
  
status and his reputation I immediately  
  
became scared. For I have had my heart broken before  
  
and I didn't get over it for a month.  
  
Well anyways his reputation is the school  
  
Heart Breaker; see why I'm so scared?  
  
His social status is so much higher then mine,  
  
but the worst part of it was that one of my best  
  
friends, Uyen, are dating him. I wouldn't just barge  
  
in there and take her guy. 


	2. Day Dreaming

Hi guys it's me Ana I love your reviews plz lceep it up!!!!!  
  
  
  
Love or Not By: Ana Chapter two  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
''I can't belive he did that to you!'' I said to Uyen  
  
''I don't care I met this dreamy guy named Ferio. I think he's the one.'' she said with big red hearts for eyes.  
  
''OMG Uyen you really are boy-crazy!'' I yelled.  
  
''Shut up Tomoyo-chan'' She yelled back.  
  
''Sakura-chan what do you think about all this?!'' I said with a angy look in my eyes, but the second I turned and saw the look in her face it turned into a wicked grin. ''What are you day dreaming about?''  
  
''Huh?Nani?'' she asked  
  
What are you day dreaming about? Thinking about taking a chance on Li-san your self, eh?  
  
NANI!!!!!! That jerk IIE WAY!!!!!!!!! she yelled  
  
Then what you day dreaming about? I asked again.  
  
''Nothing.'' She said in a rush. 


	3. Friend or Foe

A/n: Hi guys here's the third chapter (I'm trying to catch my other story I Knew You) It's a Sunday and they're at the park. Uyen knows about the clow cards.  
  
Love or Not By: Ana Chapter Three  
  
  
  
* Uyen's POV *  
  
"I can't believe tomorrow is The fall festival!" Tomoyo ~chan Squealed. "Could you be quiet your going to wake up the entire park!" came a cold voice.  
  
"Whoever said that will regret it."  
  
Sakura said in an icy tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm shaking." Said the cold voice sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name is Hayakawa Andrew.  
  
Your is Kinomoto Sakura, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai, demo how did you know?"  
  
Sakura asked angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is none of your concern." He said his voice pronouncing his annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"On the contrary it's my concern."  
  
Sakura said matching his annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Oh look at the little card Mistress  
  
she's all worked up.. 


	4. How dose he know?

A/n: I'm dead on idea . Oh, well..  
  
Love or Not  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By: Ana  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
" Huh? How do you know about the cards?" I yelled.  
  
"Ha! The card mistress can't even keep a secret. Ha! Ha!" He said  
  
" Shut up BAKA!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Feisty one aren't you. I like that in a woman." He said.  
  
" In your dreams gaki" I yelled.  
  
His smile was replaced by a glare.  
  
"That is to bad. Well I must be going." He said in rush.  
  
"Wait! You haven't answered the question!" Sakura yelled.  
  
  
  
Well that is it for now k Ja ne CBW 


	5. Thoughts

I'm sowee. I have been busy REALLY busy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Syaoran's POV *  
  
" Eriol you should go out with this girl called Tomoyo. She's a friend with this girl I'm going out with. Li knows her only to well her name is Uyen" Ferio said.  
  
" Hey Li why did you break up with her anyway?" Eriol asked  
  
"She wasn't my cup of tea." I trailed off, thinking about the girl I bumped in to out side class. Eyes of leaf green, Hair of light honey brown, and the smell of cherry blossoms lingered around her body. Her face showered innocence and her body screamed gorgeous. It was as if all the beauty of the world was shinning through her eyes. A pity I never learned her name.  
  
" Li. earth to Li. are you in there." Ferio said as if talking on a walkie talkie.  
  
Finally when Eriol called out "Cute little descendent" I came back to realty. " N-Nani?"  
  
Eriol & I just asked you what you where thinking about." Ferio said grinning.  
  
"Nada." I said & when they didn't look convinced " Really, zip, nada, nothing." I said blushing lightly at what I was thinking about.  
  
I already know what you where thinking. Such touching words. I think I'm going to cry. Said Eriol in my head.  
  
"Get out of my head Eriol!" I said to Eriol.  
  
Ferio turned so fast all I could see was a big blue and white blur. " What was he think'n! What was he think'n!"  
  
Eriol recited :  
  
Eyes of leaf green, Hair of light honey brown, and the smell of cherry blossoms lingered around her body. Her face showered innocence and her body screamed gorgeous. It was as if all the beauty of the world was shinning through her eyes. A pity I never learned her name.  
  
Ferio burst out in silent laughter.  
  
"Shut it! I don't even know her name." I said  
  
"Give us more details. Like if you've seen her any where else."  
  
"Ok. I have seen her two ties before once at the gym two days for 5 minutes and once during a practice game for 10 minutes yesterday. She's slightly built not to really really good at cheerleading." I said in off hand sort of tone.  
  
Suddenly they both started to silently laughing.  
  
"You talk as if you had an hour or two to look over her." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him.  
  
A loud ahem was heard fro the front of the room. "Is there something you would like the class to know?" said the sensei  
  
"Iie Goers- sensei." I said  
  
"Please tell us the answer to the problem we are on." She said  
  
"psst we're on problem 25 and the answer is 41,432,599." Said the girl in front of us.  
  
"Arigatou." I whispered. Then I shouted out the answers.  
  
"Good,now Miss Kinomoto come up to the board and solve question 26."  
  
She scrawled the answer in just as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey guys that's her!" I said  
  
" Kinomoto Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
" How do you know her?" I asked.  
  
"Easy she's the one who is an unpopular cheerleader has Hoang-san and Daidoji-san as friends, but goes to pieces around anyone popular. Plus she punched Baxter Kelly in the nose and broke it." Eriol said  
  
My jaw dropped "Unpopular yet she has the two most popular girls in the in tier school as friends. And on top of that she broke Baxter's nose!" I said astonished.  
  
"Wormed her way out of the punishment to." Ferio added.  
  
"NO PUNISHMENT!!!" I nearly yelled.  
  
~ Lunch ~  
  
A/N: here is what the lunch area looks like.  
  
  
  
  
  
B U I L D I N G G I R L ' S B A TABLE TABLE TABLE T H TABLE TABLE TABLE  
  
TREE TREE TREE TREE SA T T F T TABLE R TABLE R E E SY E E E  
  
* Tomoyo's POV *  
  
"Sakura come over here! 5 minutes ago Eriol asked me out on Sunday!" I said jumping up and down.  
  
Hey I hope you guys like it I will get the next chapter out VERY soon. Gomen nasi I have been so busy trying to get ready for test after test after test. Hey why aren't you guys reviewing if you guys atually are even still reading * flames are welcome * Ja ne Ana 


	6. Roko Leon

I can't believe its chapter Six (YAYY!!!!)  
Chapter Six  
  
By Ana  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
"The same one that I had to help in Math Class talking to each other not paying attention ." I said.  
"I'm surprised you were." I said.  
"I am so hurt Tomo-chan." Sakura said sarcastically putting a hand over her heart.  
"Hey what is it like anyway?" Saku-chan asked.  
"What's what like?" I asked.  
  
"You know having a boyfrie-."  
  
But Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
A pair of hands crept around her waist and the voice of the sleazy jerk Leon came from behind her.  
  
" Hey baby wanna go over to my house for a little-. He too didn't get to finish his sentence for Saku-chan started to yell.  
  
" IIE!! IIE!! IIE!! IIE!! YOU SICK BASTERED!!!!!!! Garbing his arm and try to dislodge it but failing. " Leaving me alone you asshole! I told you a hundred times IIE!!!"  
  
" Hey Leon." I said "You should go if you know what's good for you and if you didn't hear Sakura broke Backster's nose and even do the same to you." I threatened.  
  
"She did." He said shocked  
  
" Hai." I said smirking  
  
His face went down to her shoulder then suddenly Sakura with a sift movement Sakura punched his face and stomach. Leon let go of Sakura so fast it was a huge blur the next thing I saw was Sakura running to the bathroom and Leon on the floor. I spit on Leon as I ran past him.  
  
" Sakura are you ok?!" I said when I got in the bathroom.  
  
"Don't look at me." Came a voice from the 1st stall. " Oh Sakura I don't care that you beat up Leon." I said  
  
"It's not t-that he b-bit m-me. She said.  
  
"HE WHAT!!!!!!" I yelled " Come here and let me see it." I said gently.  
  
Sakura came walking out and there in plain view was a bleeding bite I took my handkerchief and wiped some blood off but she turned and ran back in to the stall.  
  
"Come out please Sakura!" I said  
  
"Iie." Sakura sniffed  
  
I spent a good 5-10 minutes in there waiting for her.  
  
" Sakura I will be right back O.K." I said  
  
I walked out to where Leon was getting up with the help of his friends. I pushed my way though them to Leon. Then I kicked in the face and (you all know where else). He collapsed again and said in a feeble voice " W-W-What d-did I d-do n-n-now ?" his voice was weak and unsteady.  
  
"You jackass why the hell did you do that for." I yelled  
  
" D-D-Do w-w-what?" he asked once more sill in an unstable voice.  
  
" Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" I spat at him.  
  
"She's so ashamed of it she won't even come out of the restroom." I shouted  
  
"She ashamed she hit me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Hell no. You bit her and left a hickey you Dip Shit." I screeched  
  
" You did too you f****** son of a bitch! Look at this handkerchief it has blood on it Sakura's blood." I was about to kick him yet again if a pair of strong arms grabbed me. When they pulled me away from Roko ( Leon's last name is Roko )  
  
"Roko's lackey can let me go now" I said infuriated.  
  
"I'm a lackey of Roko's now am I, Love?"  
  
"Why did you stop me Eriol-kun?!" I said irritated.  
  
"Because there were about 10 teachers coming.  
  
" OH! Arigatou Gozaimasu Eriol-kun. Who are those two?" I asked.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai. Li Ferio this is my girlfriend Tomoyo Daidoji."  
  
" Hey I know you both Li Syaoran a school popular and Akiba Ferio Uyen's boyfriend" I said and not waiting for an answer. " Gomen nasai I have to go check on Sakura-san Ja ne." I said running over to the restroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~ I won't be updating for a long long time because I am going to my father's house for 2 months Sorry Ana 


	7. Meeting Mei Mei

Chapter Seven By: Ana  
Last Chapter~`~`~  
  
I walked out to where Leon was getting up with the help of his friends. I pushed my way though them to Leon. Then I kicked in the face and (you all know where else). He collapsed again and said in a feeble voice " W-W-What d-did I d-do n-n-now ?" his voice was weak and unsteady.  
  
"You jackass why the hell did you do that for." I yelled  
  
" D-D-Do w-w-what?" he asked once more sill in an unstable voice.  
  
" Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" I spat at him.  
  
"She's so ashamed of it she won't even come out of the restroom." I shouted  
  
"She ashamed she hit me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Hell no. You bit her and left a hickey you Dip Shit." I screeched  
  
" You did too you f****** son of a bitch! Look at this handkerchief it has blood on it Sakura's blood." I was about to kick him yet again if a pair of strong arms grabbed me. When they pulled me away from Roko ( Leon's last name is Roko )  
  
"Roko's lackey can let me go now" I said infuriated.  
  
"I'm a lackey of Roko's now am I, Love?"  
  
"Why did you stop me Eriol-kun?!" I said irritated.  
  
"Because there were about 10 teachers coming.  
  
" OH! Arigatou Gozaimasu Eriol-kun. Who are those two?" I asked.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai. Li Ferio this is my girlfriend Tomoyo Daidoji."  
  
" Hey I know you both Li Syaoran a school popular and Akiba Ferio Uyen's boyfriend" I said and not waiting for an answer. " Gomen nasai I have to go check on Sakura-san Ja ne." I said running over to the restroom.  
  
~`~`~` Now `~`~`~  
  
~~~~ Back to Sakura ~~~~  
  
* Sakura's POV *  
  
'Tomoyo is gone and the coast is clear. Yoi* nobody has to see my neck.' I thought.  
  
I ran to my car. (Lincoln Navigator, light baby pink, & black leather inter. My dream car.)  
  
Just when I pulled out I hit something.  
  
"Oh Kamai-sama! I hit someone." I said when I heard A female yell; "ITAI!"  
" Konnichiwa* gomen-nasai* daijobu*?" I said.  
  
" I'm fine. What's your- what happened to your neck?" She asked.  
  
" Oh! Nothing. What's your name?" I asked covering my shoulder.  
  
"Li Mei Ling, yours?" Li-san asked  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Are you related to a Li Syaoran? I asked  
  
"Hai* Have you seen him?" Li-san asked.  
  
" Iie* I haven't I'm sorry but I must be going. Ja ne Li-san!" I yelled jumping into my car.  
  
"Sakura matsu*!" Someone yelled running up to the car but was to slow, the car sped into the street and past 5 lights. There was no way she could catch up.  
* Tomoyo's POV *  
  
"Sakura matsu!" I yelled with Eriol, Li, and Akiba running behind me. I stopped panting Kamai-sama why did Sakura have to be so fast. Suddenly a yell came fro the girl a few feet away from me.  
  
" Xiao Lang! Hey cuz it's me Mei Ling." She yelled. ( In my story they are very very close cousins.)  
  
" Hey Mei Mei still haven't grown any I see." Li teased.  
  
" Hey Li would you mind an intro please?" asked Eriol.  
*Syaoran's POV *  
  
"Sure this is my cousin Mei Ling Li." I said  
  
+=+ Chinese Language +=+  
" So what brings you shorty?" I asked.  
  
" Well." she said uneasily. She leaned up to my ear and whispered: " I am going to get married and I wish to seek permission."  
  
" TO WHO?!?!" I yelled/asked shocked.  
  
"Cxoiuogh couhugh." she coughed (Another way is to put: "Cough Xiao Cough Hu.")  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Xiao Hu." she said in barely a whisper.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" I shouted in rage.  
  
"Cone on. Please you know our clans rules. Please agree." she whispered in almost in tears.  
  
"No." I said icily.  
  
"Why please I'm begging you!" she yelled tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
That did the trick. I couldn't take it when she cried. I gave in.  
  
"Not unless he's changed." I said a little less coldly.  
  
"But he has!" Mei Ling said. "Xiao Hu come here please." She called.  
  
A tall guy with light brown hair and light jade eyes came out of the trees to the left of us. Yet from when the last time I saw him his eyes had changed the held passion, fear and most differently hope. I could tell that he had truly changed, but I was not about to give up with out a fight. He walked up, bowed and wrapped his arms around Mei Ling.  
  
"Li-san you do not find me worthy of such beauty?" He asked and then I realized something else was different his tone of voice was full of respected.  
  
"No." I said a little more warmly then I meant to.  
  
"I know I do not deserve such a beautiful, graceful, intelligent, and amazing goddess, but please with all due respect I beg your permission for her hand. If I do anything to dishonor her you may take my life, liberty, and freedom. Li-san I beg of you." He said.  
  
After his little speech I knew fully and truly that he was in love with my cousin.  
  
"I, Li Syaoran grant you, Waruiyoi Xiao Hu permission to marry Li Mei Ling." I said bowing to him. " Now go, before I change my mind you two crazy lovebirds." I said much to both of their surprise.  
  
"Bye Cuz I expect to see you at the wedding." Mei yelled cheerfully.  
+=+ Japanese Language +=+  
" What was all that about?" asked Ferio.  
  
"Oh! Gomen-nasai. My cuz is getting married and in my clan you have to ask permission from everyone in your close family." I explained.  
Hey! That was the mushiest chapter I've ever written. Well thank you everyone who reviewed and read.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Ana 


	8. The Mark and the Mall

Authors Babble: VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ Ok for every one who's wondering (hint C-Mage hint) how S+S and E+T don't know each other and yet Sakura has the cards it's because she Tomoyo and Uyen caught them together but only Sakura passed the test. Eriol is not half recantation of Clow Reed. I or anybody I know have none has never had a hickey (at least I don't think so) so I wasn't aware that hickeys don't bleed. So I am changing it from a hickey to a bite (he tried to give her a hickey but she moved and the perv bit her instead.)  
Love Or Not Chapter 8 By: Ana  
In the Last Chapter `~`~`~  
  
~`~`Chinese Language`~`~  
  
" So what brings you shorty?" I asked.  
  
" Well." she said uneasily. She leaned up to my ear and whispered: " I am going to get married and I wish to seek permission."  
  
" TO WHO?!?!" I yelled/asked shocked.  
  
"Cxoiuogh couhugh." she coughed (Another way is to put: "Cough Xiao Cough Hu.")  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Xiao Hu." she said in barely a whisper.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" I shouted in rage.  
  
"Come on. Please you know our clans rules. Please agree." she whispered in almost in tears.  
  
"No." I said icily.  
  
"Why please I'm begging you!" she yelled tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
That did the trick. I couldn't take it when she cried. I gave in.  
  
"Not unless he's changed." I said a little less coldly.  
  
"But he has!" Mei Ling said. "Xiao Hu come here please." She called.  
  
A tall guy with light brown hair and light jade eyes came out of the trees to the left of us. Yet from when the last time I saw him his eyes had changed the held passion, fear and most differently hope. I could tell that he had truly changed, but I was not about to give up with out a fight. He walked up, bowed and wrapped his arms around Mei Ling.  
  
"Li-san you do not find me worthy of such beauty?" He asked and then I realized something else was different his tone of voice was full of respect.  
  
"No." I said a little more warmly then I meant to.  
  
"I know I do not deserve such a beautiful, graceful, intelligent, and amazing goddess, but please with all due respect I beg your permission for her hand. If I do anything to dishonor her you may take my life, liberty, and freedom. Li-san I beg of you." He said.  
  
After his little speech I knew fully and truly that he was in love with my cousin.  
  
"I, Li Syaoran grant you, Waruiyoi Xiao Hu permission to marry Li Mei Ling." I said bowing to him. " Now go, before I change my mind you two crazy lovebirds." I said much to both of their surprise.  
  
"Bye Cuz I expect to see you at the wedding." Mei yelled cheerfully.  
+=+ Japanese Language +=+  
" What was all that about?" asked Ferio.  
  
"Oh! Gomen-nasai. My cuz is getting married and in my clan you have to ask permission from everyone in your close family." I explained.  
And Now ~`~`~`~`~  
Sakura's House  
*Sob.breath.Sob.Sob.breath.Sob.Sob.Sob.breath.sniffle.* Slowly but surely she ( Sakura ) started to drift in to an uneasy slumber filled with nightmares.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
I awoke with a start with a startled and worried Kero hovering over me.  
  
"What happened yesterday? You came home crying! And what is that mark an your neck from?" He asked  
  
"I'm ok, really Kero-chan, And there is nothing on my neck." I said running to the bathroom.  
  
" Ok. If you sat so." Kero trailed off.  
  
~ In the Bathroom ~  
  
I took some skin colored make-up and dabbed it on the mark until it blended in. It was Saturday, Tomoyo should be on that date and I should go to the mall to go shopping for clothes to hide the mark as I'll call it.  
  
' Why of all days did I wear that shirt! Now I can never wear that shirt ever again! Damn it!' I thought to myself.  
  
Suddenly a knock at the front door erupted my thoughts. I looked though the peep hole.  
  
'OH! Shit! Uyen's here better wait till she goes than go to the mall.' I thought as I went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.  
~`~`~`~` Somewhere Else `~`~`~`~  
  
" Are the troops ready?" asked a tall (6'4) midnight blue haired male with dark silver eyes.  
  
"Hai sama. We are ready for attack on your command." said a red haired, light jade eyed female of about 6'1. "Sama. May I ask you a question." said asked tentatively.  
  
"You just did but you may ask me another." He said very straightforwardly.  
  
"Sama. How do you know." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Ani (Annie is how you pronounce it.) do you doubt me?" he said teasingly.  
  
"Iie Commander David-sama." Ani said  
  
"Good, demo make sure the troops are ready tonight." He ordered  
  
"Hai sama." She said  
  
~~~~~ The Mall ~~~~~  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
"Tomoyo where are we going?" asked Eriol  
  
"We're looking for Sakura." I answered.  
  
" How do you know she'll be here?" he asked me  
  
" All her shirts show her neck." I said simply  
  
" How many shirts dose she have?" he wondered out loud..  
  
"7." I said. (Well there I did it. I broke it to you reviewers gently. she's poor. she doesn't have the finer things in life. that's why she's not popular.)  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
' Okay I have to stay away from "A Dragon's Wings Café", but if I'm careful I can go to "Dawn's Clothes Center" a few stores away.' I thought to myself. Then when I was right outside of "A Man's Shop" I felt a strong dark green aura. Slowly it stated to move closer to me I went into I kind of jog and slowly I counseled my aura so who ever was behind me could not find me. Suddenly as I was taking a right turn around a corner I felt a new aura coming towards me it was Tomoyo's!  
  
"Oh iie." I said out loud I quickly ran the other way as I toke my third left turn I started to feel a bit drowsy, drained of energy. Everything was spinning I bumped into four people "Gomen." I said turning as I was walking to squint at who I had bumped into. Not looking where I was going again I bumped into two more people.  
  
" Hey look where your going!" yelled one of them.  
  
"Go-gomen nas-nasi." I said right before I fell to the ground. Right before I lost conciseness I saw Tomoyo running towards me, and nine different auras green, blue, red, purple, orange, gold, silver, white, and amber. "Wha." was the last thing I said before my head hit the ground and my eye lids dropped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Who are David and Ani? What troops? What attack? What dose David know? Who's aura are the green, blue, red, purple, orange, gold, silver, white, and amber. Guess. I bet some of you already know a couple. Well only time will tell.  
  
Ja ne Ana 


	9. Long Explations and Round One

Author's Babble: OK MAJOR FLUFFY CHAPTER!!!! IF THERE WAS ANY MORE FLUFF YOU COULD FILL A WHOLE ESTATE!  
  
Love Or Not By: Ana Chapter 9  
In the Last Chapter~~~~~~~  
  
~`~`~`~` Somewhere Else `~`~`~`~  
  
" Are the troops ready?" asked a tall (6'4) midnight blue haired male with dark silver eyes.  
  
"Hai sama. We are ready for attack on your command." said a red haired, light jade eyed female of about 6'1. "Sama. May I ask you a question." said asked tentatively.  
  
"You just did but you may ask me another." He said very straightforwardly.  
  
"Sama. How do you know." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Ani (Annie is how you pronounce it.) do you doubt me?" he said teasingly.  
  
"Iie Commander David-sama." Ani said  
  
"Good, demo make sure the troops are ready tonight." He ordered  
  
"Hai sama." She said  
  
~~~~~ The Mall ~~~~~  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
"Tomoyo where are we going?" asked Eriol  
  
"We're looking for Sakura." I answered.  
  
" How do you know she'll be here?" he asked me  
  
" All her shirts show her neck." I said simply  
  
" How many shirts dose she have?" he wondered out loud..  
  
"7." I said. (Well there I did it. I broke it to you reviewers gently. she's poor. she doesn't have the finer things in life. that's why she's not popular.)  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
' Okay I have to stay away from "A Dragon's Wings Café", but if I'm careful I can go to "Dawn's Clothes Center" a few stores away.' I thought to myself. Then when I was right outside of "A Man's Shop" I felt a strong dark green aura. Slowly it stated to move closer to me I went into I kind of jog and slowly I counseled my aura so who ever was behind me could not find me. Suddenly as I was taking a right turn around a corner I felt a new aura coming towards me it was Tomoyo's!  
  
"Oh iie." I said out loud I quickly ran the other way as I toke my third left turn I started to feel a bit drowsy, drained of energy. Everything was spinning I bumped into four people "Gomen." I said turning as I was walking to squint at who I had bumped into. Not looking where I was going again I bumped into two more people.  
  
" Hey look where your going!" yelled one of them.  
  
"Go-gomen nas-nasi." I said right before I fell to the ground. Right before I lost conciseness I saw Tomoyo running towards me, and nine different auras green, blue, red, purple, orange, gold, silver, white, and amber. "Wha." was the last thing I said before my head hit the ground and my eye lids dropped.  
Now```````  
  
+ Li's House +  
  
* Syaoran's POV *  
  
"Tomoyo, please tell me what's going on in there!" yelled Eriol banging on the guestroom door.  
  
"~# Flashback #~"  
  
~~// The Mall \\~~  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Daidoji-san as Sakura fell to the ground.  
  
"Wha." was the last thing I heard coming from her (Sakura) crumpled form.  
  
~ My House ~ (still in flashback)  
  
Daidoji-san took Sakura in an guest room then about 5 minutes later a blinding light purple aura came from the cracks around the door. Eriol had tried to blast his way in, but a light purple shield surrounded the room.  
  
"~# End of Flash back #~"  
  
Suddenly a bright silver light came from the cracks, and a yelp came fro inside with a bump on the door.  
  
"W-W-Who are you and w-w-what are you doing here." Came Daidoji's frightened voice.  
  
"That you will know when the time is right." Said a girl voice.  
  
Another bright light flashed again, and Eriol burst through the door to find Daidoji-san on the floor wide eyed and shaking.  
  
Eriol dropped to the ground to help her up while Ferio looked around the room and I walked up to the bed Sakura was sleeping in. Her face was concealed by her hair I gently brushed it away to look at her face was currently contorted in pain.  
  
She started to mumble in barely a whisper "Iie, iie Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ferio, Uyen don't. Iie don't, I won't let you guys get hurt! IIE! I won't let you go any father! SHIELD! Protect them don't let anyone of them go! Syao-kun you'll be the next master. And under my diary are letters. A letter for each of you. I mean what I say in all of them especially in yours Syaoran."  
  
"What the?" I said softly.  
  
Sakura yelped and awoke just then I realized how close our faces were I also couldn't help but notice how red her face was getting 'OH MY KAMI-SAMA she has a crush on me quickly regaining my wits I thought I would have a little fun since no one was looking. "Hello." I said purposely breathing on her neck. I felt her quiver underneath me (not that way prevs!)  
  
"He-he-hel-hello." She stuttered.  
  
"Your beautiful you know that?" I whispered in her ear planting two butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
"Alright I-I-I-I-if you don't m-m-mind I have to-to talk to T-T-T-Tomoyo f- f-for a-a moment." She squeaked.  
  
"Not at all but so you know my name is Li Syaoran." I said lightly sliding my hand down her face.  
  
~`~`~ This is what Sakura was dreaming ~`~`~  
  
Everything is in a haze.  
  
"I'm going in there." Syaoran stated firmly  
  
"Not alone we all are going in there." Said Uyen & Eriol & Tomoyo & Ferio.  
  
"Iie, iie Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ferio, Uyen don't. Iie don't, I won't let you guys get hurt! Sakura tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura were going with you." Said Syaoran  
  
"IIE! I won't let you go any father!" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura were going and there's nothing you can do about it." Syaoran stated firmly  
  
SHIELD! Protect them don't let anyone of them go! Syao-kun you'll be the next master. And under my diary are letters. A letter for each of you. I mean what I say in all of them especially in yours Syaoran."  
  
'I love you Li Syaoran. it's to bad you'll never fell the same.'  
~`~`~` Dream is over `~`~`~  
% Tomoyo And Sakura mind conversation %  
  
'Sakura-chan we owe them a expiation' Tomoyo-chan (umm) thought to me (is that right?)  
  
'NANI WHY?!?!?!' I thought back.  
  
'I kind of I used.' She thought fearfully.  
  
'TOMOYO! WHY! HOW COULD YOU UYEN YOU AND I MADE A PACT! NOW WELL HAVE TO MOVE!!!!' I screamed/thought.  
  
'Sakura I didn't it in front- front of them.' she thought timidly.  
  
'THEN WHY DO WE NEED TO EXPLAIN TO THEM! YOU KNOW THE MINUTE WE TELL THEM WELL HAVE TO CHANGE SCHOOLS, NAMES, AND COUNTRIES! THAT'S IF THE GOVRNMENT DOESN'T GET A HOLD OF US FOR SOME BIOLOGICAL EXPERMINT FIRST!' I screeched/thought.  
  
"But.Sakura.I.trust them." Tomoyo said aloud.  
  
* Syaoran's POV *  
  
"Sigh. We'll have to call Uyen first." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay." Daidoji said.  
  
She went into the other room then a minute later came out saying "Uyen should be here any minute."  
  
"H-h-hello everyone." Said a voice behind us. Uyen.  
  
"I g-g-guess w-we h-have to tell them, huh? She said to Sakura and Daidoji.  
  
"They have to swear-." Sakura started to say but Uyen irrupted.  
  
"So do we separate them for reactions?" Uyen said.  
  
"Hai, sounds good to me." Daidoji and Sakura said together.  
  
"Eriol & I, Uyen & Ferio, and Sakura & Li." Said Daidoji.  
  
"Okay." Said Sakura and Uyen.  
  
Eriol & Daidoji went in to my room, Ferio & Uyen went in the guest room, and Sakura & myself got stuck in a small closet.  
  
"O-ok p-p-please d-don't yell when I do this." she said.  
  
She chanted something real fast then a blinding pink light and I heard her say "Clow card clow card hear my plea lend your power to my key Float!" She finished.  
  
Suddenly my feet left the floor.  
  
"Y-you h-have m-magic too! I thought only Eriol, Ferio, and my clan were the only ones with magic!" I said loudly  
  
"If you have magic then show me some." she said calling back the card.  
  
But when she returned the card I lost my balance and fell on top of her. Our faces were centimeters apart. I could feel her warm breath on my face. Our mouths started to slowly came closer and closer.until Mei ling opened the door.  
  
"OH! Gomen-nasai was I interrupting something cuz? Were you to playing Seven minutes in heaven?" she asked teasingly.  
  
I jumped to my feet and held out my hand to help Sakura up.  
  
"Arigatou Li." She said.  
  
"Hey cuz can I talk to you a second?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Hai." I said  
  
"You should be nice to this one." She whispered.  
  
~`~`` At the Same time in Li's room ``~`~  
  
* Eriol's POV *  
  
"Eriol, I love you and I never want to lose you. But I have to tell you my deepest darkest secret.( I'm. not.a virgin. lol, not!)" Said Tomoyo looking at her feet.  
  
I walked up to her placed a hand under her chin and said; "No matter what it is it won't make any difference in the way I look at you. I will always love you."  
  
She looked up at me with glassy eyes and said; "I. have. magic." She looked away "I'll just go. I don't deserve you, your kind, loving, smart. to prefect for a freak that just wastes air, like m-." she said turning towards the door, but I grabbed her forcefully and kissed her. Half way through the kiss I opened my mouth slightly licking her lips, very timidly she open her mouth and I gently put my tongue in her mouth. (Uhh? If anyone can help me on things like that I would love their help for I have no idea what it's like.) Oxygen I hate the word.  
  
When we broke apart I cupped the side of her face. "If you were someone else and I heard what you said I would have beaten the crap out of you. Since your you I'm going to only going to say one thing on the subject. Never and I mean never talk about yourself like that." I said. "And one more thing." I whispered in her ear then leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"W-W-What?" she asked trying to keep herself from moaning.  
  
"I have magic too." I said smirking at her expression of udder shock.  
  
"OHMYIGOD!!!" She yelled. (I wonder what the people passing by thought of the moaning and OHMYIGOD!!! lol)  
  
~`~`` Meanwhile in the guest room ``~`~  
  
* Ferio's POV *  
  
"Ferio please don't freak out when I do this, ok?" Uyen said pulling a small harp figurine off her necklace. She stroked it once gently ( very unlike her) Then it grew bigger and bigger. It was a small U with a line and strings. (this is what it looks like)  
  
l________l l l l l l l l l l l l l L l l l l l  
  
Except corners are round.  
  
It radiated a orange aura. She opened her mouth to explain, but I leaned forward and kissed her. "Shhh. I already know." I said caressing her face.  
  
She jumped and said shakily; "Y-Y-You do!" she yelled.  
  
"Shhh. Hai and it's ok I have magic too. I said.  
  
She just stood there her mouth wide open.  
  
"Speechless my dear?" I said closing her mouth with my pointer finger.  
  
"Mou! Ferio-kun don't do that!" she said coming to her senses.  
  
"Can I do this?" I asked her leaning into her and gently placed my lips on hers.  
  
"Mmmmm. I think you can still do that." She said leaning into me for another kiss.  
~`~``~`` To Be Continued ``~``~`~`  
  
A/N: I hope u all liked it and I would like to thank you all for reviewing! Well thank you all for the wonderful reviews and if you want to be informed if I update please include your e-mail address in your review.  
Ja ne Ana 


	10. Round Two, Games, and Dizzness

Author's Babble: MAJOR S+S FLUFF! Suggestive Themes! BEWARE!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Love Or Not  
  
By: MEH! (Whom did ya think it was by?)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~ Next day after school  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
"Hey guy's let's go over to my house and watch movies." Tomoyo said   
  
"Ok." Uyen and I said   
  
"Good. I invited Li, Ferio, and Eriol too," she said eyeing me. Uyen squealed, I blushed Uyen and Tomoyo seeing this rounded on me.   
  
"So what happened when you told him about..." Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"NOTHING!" I shouted a little to quickly.   
  
"Sakura, what happened or dose Tomoyo has to read your mind?" Uyen asked but I could already tell Tomoyo was in my mind already.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" She screamed in delight. "He kissed your neck! How sweet!" she said rambling about how 'KAWAII" it was.  
  
/*\ At Tomoyo's House /*\   
  
"Ok there's "The Wedding Singer" "The Wedding Planner", or "Titanic"." Tomoyo said. The guys pulled faces,  
  
"Chick Flicks!" they said as one.  
  
"Shut up." I said standing up Syaoran flew towards my seat and took up all the sitting room. "Move." I said. He didn't budge. I sat down on him much to his discomfort. The lights dimmed. The Wedding Planner started to play. I move to get comfortable. Mistake. Suddenly something changed under me. Realizing what had happened I decided to get him back, since no one was watching. I leaned close to his ear. "Do you like this movie or is someone happy to see me." I whispered. He blushed I decided to take it a little father. So I leaned in again pretending to fall asleep. Breathing on his neck. I snuggled closer so that my lips touched his neck. He squirmed under me. I rubbed my crouch against his acting still as if I was asleep. He was aroused. I almost laughed at how easy he got aroused. Faking a yawn I 'woke up'. He acted as though he was sleeping though I knew he wasn't. I leaned close to his ear and nibbled his earlobe, then whispered, "I got you back." Then I went to sleep for real.   
  
/*\ Ending of the Movie /*\   
  
I heard giggling. "Kawaii. Look they both fell asleep. I wonder if they know how they fell asleep like that." I heard Tomoyo say. I peaked out my eyes I realized that it was safe to open them because my face was in the crook of Syaoran's neck. I decided to give something to squeal about. "Syao-kun," I whispered as though I was asleep. Tomoyo squealed. I pretended to be startled and rollover on top of Syaoran, "What the hell." I said blinking my eyes trying to adjust to the light "Ahh!" I yelled when I pretended to realize that Syaoran was under me. Syaoran woke looking around the room blinking.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." I said looking at him evilly. He looked as though he was just remembered what had happened. I rolled off him.   
  
"Well let's have dinner. Sakura, I'm not letting you in the kitchen after what happened last time, and Li I'm not letting you in there either, Eriol has told me about you accidents in his kitchen.   
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Uyen, and Ferio went in the kitchen.  
  
I sat on the floor "What is there to do?" I asked no one in particular.   
  
"How about you tell me what you meant when you said 'I got you back' during the movie." Said Syaoran   
  
"I thought you were sleeping." I said playfully.  
  
"Well I wasn't so what did you mean?" He asked sitting down beside me.   
  
"You know perfectly well-." He cut me of by leaping on me and whispering in my ear.   
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
"Yes I do, so you know what I'm going to do now." She shook her head no. "I' going to get you back." I said. My mouth came down on her neck, ticking her with my tongue, I move up her neck and moved towards her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore her lips were full and as red as cherries that I wanted to taste. Before my mouth could do anything, her mouth came up to mine at a kiss. She grabbed my neck and brought my mouth down with hers so she was lying on the floor again. I broke the kiss and looked at her. "I like this game. But I think we have a tie so far." I said She nodded.  
  
"Yes we have a tie-. " I cut her short by kissing her again, but this time I licked her lips begging for entrance. She opened a little my tongue massaged hers wanting her to open up more so I could explore. She opened up and started to massage my tongue with hers. The intense kiss broke and she smiled "I still think were tied." This time she rolled over so she was on top her mouth crashed down on mine like last time, but now she started to finger my chest making me moan.   
  
*Sakura's POV*   
  
His well tone abs were easy to feel under his shirt. I heard his muffled moan. I almost laughed aloud. I nearly yelped as his hands found my, thy and I suddenly remembered that I was wearing a dress. His hand slid up but stopped when I cringed.   
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I slid my hand down her leg she didn't like it up there so he wouldn't keep it up there. I rubbed her back with my fingers and she loosened. Her hands traveled around my neck. Suddenly I heard screams and yells from the kitchen.   
  
"What the hell!" Sakura yelled  
  
A flash of light surrounded them Sakura rolled off me and then it felt like we were swirling and then it stopped we were still laying there on the floor of Tomoyo's house, but dizzy. The other's stumbled out of the kitchen.   
  
"What was that all about?" said Tomoyo  
  
"Yea…" said Uyen   
  
"Let's go to your house Uyen." Sakura said, "We'll order pizza or something." We all agreed.   
  
/*\ Uyen's House /*\  
  
"Ok so what shall we do now." Sakura said "We've watched a movie and eaten so what else could we do?" Sakura asked.   
  
"How about a game?" said Uyen and Tomoyo. Sakura looked terrified.   
  
"Say nooooo!" she screamed, but it was to late Ferio, and Eriol had already said 'ok'.  
  
"Ten Minutes in Heaven, it is!" the shouted together.  
  
"I warned you…" Sakura said sitting up and crossing her arms. I laughed. "Not that you would mind Li, Eriol, Ferio." I turned beat red.   
  
"Your first Saku! You too Li!" She turned beat red too. Before I knew what was happening I found myself locked in the dark closet with Sakura.   
  
"Do we really need to be locked in a closet to do this." I whispered. She giggled.  
  
"No, but they weren't in the room they were in the kitchen." She said pulling on my collar. My mouth met hers for I don't know what time now. Her arms locked around my neck. She turned over so she was on top. She pressed herself against me. Oh damn was she weird on second she'd be blushing and the next second she'd be on top of me with her tongue in my mouth. But she was hot and unique. An angel if I ever saw one. There came a knock on the door. She broke the kiss and whispered "I liked it better when they were making out in the kitchen." I chuckled. "Yes." She said rolling of me into a sitting position with her arms crossed. "You know you've had us in here for longer than ten minutes." She said as though she was annoyed. I heard Tomoyo and Uyen sigh. "Damn and I thought you would actually kiss someone this time." Said Uyen opening the door. Tomoyo looked a little disappointed, but… "Now for truth or dare!" she shouted. Sakura groaned.   
  
"Sakura, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked her.   
  
"Truth-. No Dare." She said   
  
"I dare you to kiss Li!" she shouted. 'She's already done that.' I thought Sakura looked at Tomoyo still looking like she had expected more. "With tongue." She added. Sakura looked over at me. She winked.  
  
"Tomoyo," she whined, "That is so disgusting!" She said, "Besides Li has to agree." She winked as if saying 'say yes'.   
  
"I don't mind." I said. She acted shocked but smiled at me behind her hands.   
  
She leaned close to me. So did I. She met my mouth. I heard gasps. She made it so clear to any one who was watching that she put her tongue in my mouth. I heard four thumps. She broke the kiss and laughed. I looked over Tomoyo, Uyen, Eriol and Ferio were fainted. "Why did Eriol and Ferio faint?" she asked.  
  
Probably shock from me letting you kiss me, and the shock of seeing me kiss you back." We both laughed. "Well we better get your stuff and my stuff, and come back here." She said   
  
"Why?" I asked.   
  
"I read Tomoyo's mind before she passed out, she thought we should all spend the weekend together since the incident with the light and the dizziness. Get Eriol and Ferio's keys you'll need to get their stuff too. Tomoyo brought her clothes with her." She said.  
  
"Ok." I said   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________  
  
Author's Babble: So another chapter done. YAY! 


End file.
